bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Jin Bubaigawara
|birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= Blond |eye= |quirk= Double |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Villain |affiliation= League of Villains |teams = Vanguard Action Squad |debut= Chapter 74 (disguised) Chapter 77 (actual) |voice= |image gallery= Yes }} ,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88, Page 4 also known by his villain alias ,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77, Page 13 is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and part of its Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Appearance Jin is an average adult man with light spiked hair and a large scar on his forehead. His civilian outfit consists of a tank-top and a dark-colored coat; he carries his mask around with him to wear it when he feels he is going to "split". In his villain costume his entire body is covered by a black-and-grey, full-body suit that hides any distinguishing features about his body. He has red and blue wristbands. The most distinctive feature about the costume is the half grey (upper half) and half black (lower half) mask with slit eye holes. On his chest is a white "T" formed by a horizontal line crossing his upper torso and a vertical line ascending from the abdomen. Personality Jin has an explosive and lively personality. He appears to have a contradicting personality, insulting Dabi one moment then praising him in another. He is also contradictory in his speech, asking Himiko if someone hurt her when she was happy, and exclaiming it was cold when hit by Shoto's fire. Twice believes that understanding your own identity is the most important aspect in life. Behind his outgoing and contradictory personality, Twice suffers from dissociative identity disorder due to the history of his Quirk that drove him to insanity. When his mask is off, he shows a strong sense of self-conflict over who he actually is. Jin is also unsure whether he is the original Jin or if he is a clone that killed the original. History In his past, Jin cloned himself over and over until he had created a team of himself. Jin made the clones do everything for him and he was their king. However, the clones began claiming that they were the original, which resulted in an argument as to who was the real Jin. The argument resulted in the clones and the real Jin all fighting each other in a brutal brawl; Jin suffered an injury to his head as a result of this fight which left a scar on his forehead. The brutal fight dragged on for nine days, and at the end, the clones killed all of each other and they vanished, with the remaining one unsure whether he was the original or not.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 10-11 Synopsis School Trip Arc Jin joins the other members of the Vanguard Action Squad as they look down at the camp where the U.A. High students are staying.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73, Page 3 The Vanguard Action Squad attacks the training camp on the night of the third day, filling the forest with poisonous gas and fire. After Dabi's clone is defeated by Shota Aizawa, Jin begins to insult Dabi's clone saying that he was weak. However, when the real Dabi appears, Jin quickly retracts what he said and begins to praise him, though Dabi appears not to notice his previous insult. Dabi then orders him to make two clones of him so that he can resume his fight, and Jin happily complies.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 12-13 He sends the Dabi clone to attack the students at the camp facility, serving as a distraction for the Pro Heroes Sekijiro Kan and Shota.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 1-6 Eventually, Mr. Compress manages to capture Katsuki Bakugo and informs Dabi along with the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad. At the rendezvous point Dabi notes that their only action now is to wait for their fellow villains. However, he states that there are no gas or walls of fire to make the escape better. He relents and accepts that plans do not always go accordingly, and looks at the bush Yuga Aoyama is hiding behind, much to Yuga's fear. Dabi prepares to go and check but is stopped after Jin informs him that they must also call back Nomu since it only responds to Dabi.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 3-8 Dabi and Jin wait for their fellow villains to reach the rendezvous point. When Himiko Toga arrives, Dabi asks how her mission went, and she replies that she could get the blood of only one person. Jin is unimpressed and wonders why Himiko is excited, to which Himiko replies that she found a boy she is interested in. As Himiko and Jin converse, Dabi orders them to keep quiet. Dabi sees something approaching them; Izuku Midoriya, Mezo Shoji, and Shoto Todoroki smash Atsuhiro onto the ground and then apprehend him. Dabi is seemingly displeased while Jin contradicts his knowledge about the identity of the Heroes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 17-19 After Dabi attacks with his flames, Jin appears behind Shoto and attempts to attack him, only for Shoto to block him with ice, which sends Jin reeling. Jin gets back up and tries attacking again, but Shoto holds him back. Soon, Kurogiri arrives in order to retrieve the Vanguard Action Squad. Jin stops his battle with Shoto, jumping into Kurogiri's Warp Gate and successfully teleporting away from the training camp.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 7-13 Hideout Raid Arc After completing the mission, Jin is present when Tomura Shigaraki talks to the restrained Katsuki inside the League of Villains' hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of U.A.'s public apology, Tomura understands why society is criticizing U.A. for their failure and that is because the current Hero society is not just. Shuichi Iguchi agrees that the current Hero society is not just since the modern Heroes are only doing their job for compensation and not out of selflessness. Tomura explains that the League of Villains are fighting for a just society and intends to win this battle. Tomura orders Dabi to remove Katsuki's restraints, although Dabi is unsure since Katsuki might attack; Tomura wants to treat Katsuki as an equal and is aware that Katsuki knows he has no possibility of winning. Dabi has Jin remove the restrains. As Jin removes the restrains, Atsuhiro apologizes to Katsuki for forcibly kidnapping him and explains that the League of Villains are not just a group of hoodlums perpetuating crimes nor did they casually abduct him; he goes on by saying that everyone in the League of Villains is shackled by the current society and hopes that Katsuki understands their discrimination. Katsuki's restraints are removed. As Tomura approaches him, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions and tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Suddenly, All Might breaks in while Kamui Woods swings in and restrains Jin and the other League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Suddenly, Artificial Humans appear from a mysterious back liquid which takes the Pro Heroes off guard. Jin along with the League of Villains are teleported by the mysterious black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where All For One is.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 All For One forcefully activates Kurogiri's Quirk, creating a portal for the League of Villains to escape through. Seeing that Katsuki will not willingly go with them, Jin, Atsuhiro, and Himiko battle Katsuki, who fends them off with Explosions.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 90 After Katsuki is rescued by Izuku, Tenya, and Eijiro, Atsuhiro along with Kenji and Shuichi hatch a plan to recapture Katsuki. Kenji magnetizes Atsuhiro and Shuichi pushes him, causing Atsuhiro to fly at Izuku's group. Suddenly, Mount Lady uses Titan Cliff and intercepts Atsuhiro, which causes them to smash into each other, preventing Atsuhiro from getting to the students. Kenji and Shuichi prepare to throw Jin, but Gran Torino blitzes them, knocking them unconscious. The unconscious Jin along with Tomura and the Vanguard Action Squad are magnetized by Kenji's Quirk, courtesy of All For One; Jin is forcefully sucked into Kurogiri's Warp Gate and is teleported away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Two weeks after the battle between All Might and All For One, Twice recovered and the League of Villains scattered to prevent the Heroes and the Police Force from finding them. Jin began living in an apartment in Kanagawa Prefecture. He goes outside and witnesses a crime committed by Team Reservoir Dogs. Giran calls and informs Jin that Tomura wants the League of Villains to gather once more, warning Jin not to do anything crazy. After the phone call ends, Jin begins to start splitting into two but stops this by putting a mask over his face. He looks back at the crime scene only to find that another group of villains has defeated Team Reservoir Dogs. Jin wonders what he should do now.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 115 Internship Arc Jin leads Overhaul to a meeting with the League of Villains. He is later shocked when Overhaul kills Kenji Hikiishi. When Overhaul's subordinates arrive, Jin is suprised and notes that he made sure that he was not being followed by anyone, though Tomura assumes that it must be part of someone's Quirk. He holds an injured Atsuhiro and tells Overhaul that he will kill him. As Overhaul leaves the scene, a furious Jin asks Tomura to let him take responsibility, only for Tomura to deny him. In his meeting with Tomura, Chisaki requested Himiko and Jin to join as temporary members,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 147, Page 16 and later has the two impede the heroes infiltrating the headquarters.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 146 Jin made a clone of Himiko, which she used to attack Rock Lock who destroyed it.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 147, Page 9 After Joi Irinaka separates the heroes, Jin and a clone of Rappa confront Sir Nighteye.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 147, Page 17 However, Nighteye throws a special weighted stamp at the clone to quickly defeat him, and tries the same with Jin, though he only manages to tear a part of his mask off. Soon after, he abandons the fight in distress, revealing that without anything to cover his face, his personalities start to struggle for control of his body. Luckily, Himiko arrives soon after, and wraps a bandage around his head. They both start complaining about the yakuza, causing Joi's rage. Joi proceeds to warp the basement again, allowing them to escape. Quirks and Abilities Double: Jin's Quirk can clone things, making one into two. Jin normally uses his Doubling to create clones of himself and others; the clones have the same appearance, personality, and Quirk as the original. The clones have durability as they need to take a certain amount of damage before they disappear; when they take too much damage, they turn into some kind of liquid and evaporate. Jin is aware of when a clone is destroyed. A drawback to this Quirk is that Jin has little to no control over his Doubling. Jin is unable to control the clones because they have their own autonomy. Jin's Quirk has given him a contradicting personality, where a voice in his head contradicts whatever he says. Jin greatly struggles from involuntarily splitting himself into two; this weakness is countered by wearing a mask as it allows him to stay as one entity.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 4, 7-11 Equipment Measuring Tapes: Inside Jin's wristbands are measuring tapes of some extremely sharp material, which, by grasping it with two hands, he can use as a weapon.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 149, Page 4 With it, Jin is able to cut even a thick spike of ice.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82, Page 10 Relationships Chisaki Jin is the one who introduces Overhaul to the League of Villains. Initially, Jin is impressed by Overhaul's display against Team Reservoir Dogs and decides to recruit him. His impression of Overhaul changes drastically when Overhaul kills Kenji and destroys Atsuhiro's arm. Jin holds a grudge against Overhaul for what he has done to the league, vowing it is his responsibility for what happened and he would be the one to kill him. Kenji Hikiishi Both are members of the League of Villains. Jin becomes indirectly responsible for Kenji's death when he brings Overhaul to the league. Jin feels remorse for Kenji's death at the hands of Overhaul and vows to take responsibility of killing Overhaul. Atsuhiro Sako Both are members of the League of Villains. Jin becomes indirectly responsible for Atsuhiro losing his arm at the hands of Overhaul. Jin protects his fellow member, vowing to kill Overhaul for what he did to Atsuhiro and Kenji. Himiko Toga Jin and Himiko are both members of the League of Villains and get along pretty well. During their internship in the Yakuza organization, Himiko has shown a deep indepth of Jin's feelings about them working together with the Yakuza. She also patched up his mask to stop him from splitting. Her kindhearted treatment in this distressful situation caused Jin to develop a little crush on her. Trivia *Twice's costume may be inspired by Deadpool from Marvel Comics. However, his split personality and using his mask to maintain some level of sanity resembles Rorschach from Watchmen. *His family name "Bubaigawara", pronounced and written the same as a train station in Tokyo that is jointly run by two separate railroad stations. The kanji used for his name "Jin", 仁, is similar to the kanji for the number two, 二. *The concept of cloning creating self-autonomous duplicates has, in fact, been explored in the past by other super-hero stories: **Marvel Comic's X-Men character, Multiple Man once had to fight against a clone of himself that tried to absorb the original and thus replace him. **The Image Comics's comic book Invincible features the mad scientist Mauler, who after cloning himself repeatedly got into argument with his clone on who was the original. After the real Mauler is killed off, he is in tern replaced with another clone, who yet again argues that he is the original. **The infamous Spider-Man maxi-series Clone Clone Saga also explores the problem of clones fighting over which one is the original Spider-Man. **In the first season of Teen Titans, episode eight, Deep Six, featured the villain Trident cloning himself in order to amass an army in order to take over Atlantis. But, Beast Boy and Aqualad successfully trick the narcissistic Trident clones into fighting each other after asking them "which one of you is the best?" **In the animated series The Batman, also featured a multiplying villain named Everywhere Man, who was a clone of an quantum physicist who created an army of himself to amass a massive art collection. He is also defeated after Batman and Robin insight paranoia among the clones that they would all eventually be wiped out, leading the clones destroying one another. Quotes *(To Dabi about Mr. Compress' message regarding the completion of their mission) "Hey, Dabi, you hear that message?! Pretty exciting. Mr. Compress sure got the job done quickly, huh? He took his sweet time, though!! I'm getting sleepy over here."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81, Page 5 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Emitters Category:School Trip Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists